3, 2, 1, ¡Enamórate!
by Anpatsuki
Summary: Inspirado en Shintarou Tamaki, baterista de UVERworld. Esta fue la historia que publiqué en el foro de UVERworld Latinoamérica el 15/09/10. Para entender algunas cosas, deben leer la primera historia que escribí: "La condena de la música". (/s/9489797/1/La-Condena-de-la-M%C3%BAsica) Y... Eso es todo, creo. :DD
1. Escena 1

**ESCENA I: Promesa. **

El columpio del parque central era el lugar favorito de esos niños. La niña se balanceaba mientras el pequeño la empujaba con moderación. Después de jugar, reposaban en el césped y dormían cómodamente en él. En esos días, la inocencia de esos pequeños embargaba el aire…

Tamaki Shintaro, con sólo ocho años de edad, ayudaba en los quehaceres hogareños. Siempre fue un niño muy inteligente y lleno de alegría. Su sonrisa sacaba suspiros a sus vecinas, pues era una sonrisa única: Radiante y sencilla a la vez.

Shizuku Minami, tenía seis: Una niña bastante tímida y torpe; Era muy amiga de Shintaro desde que se mudó con su madre a Shiga, unos dos años atrás. Desde entonces, ellos dos andaban unidos e iban a todos lados juntos. Era como si fuesen hermanos de sangre.

Salían al mercado tomados de la mano y con aspecto angelical, las señoras que los veían hacían gestos de afecto y ternura hacia los pequeños.

Al llegar a casa junto a su amiga, Shintaro puso las bolsas con cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa y se dirigía hacia su habitación; entonces, su madre exclamó:

**-"¡Hey! ¡Shintaro-kun, vuelve acá y ayúdame a ordenar los juguetes que tiraste ayer!"- **

**-"¡Voy, mamá!"-** Dijo obedientemente.

**-"¡Buenos días, madre!"-** Saludó la dulce Minami. Ella solía decirle "madre" a la mamá de Shintaro, pues la apreciaba y era un gesto de cariño y respeto.

**-"¡Vaya, si es Mina-chan! ¡Buenos días, querida! ¿Deseas un poco de leche?"-**Preguntó la madre en tanto enjuagaba los platos.

**-"No, gracias ¿Necesita que la ayude en algo, madre?"-** Expresó tímidamente la niñita, con las manos atrás.

**-"No, linda, es muy amable de tu parte"-** Exclamó nuevamente la madre enternecida.

**-"Mamá, ya terminé; Ahora ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-** Puntualizó el pequeño Shintaro acercándose a ella.

**-"Sí, Dime"- **

**-"¿Cuántos años debería tener para casarme?"-** Manifestó seriamente.

**-"Uhm… No lo sé, podrías casarte muy joven pero… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"- **Acotó dejando los platos a un lado y mirando a su hijo con sorpresa.

**-"¡Porque quiero casarme con Mina-chan pronto!"-** Manifestó el niño.

**-"¡Ah, así que era eso…! ¡¿Qué?!"-** Aclamó la madre pegando un grito seco.

**-"Quiero casarme con ella"-** Afirmó señalando a su acompañante.

**-"¡Shi-Shinta-kun…!"-** Se sorprendió también Minami avergonzándose hasta el tope con las manos puestas en las mejillas.

**-"¡Es muy precipitado decir cosas como esas, hijo! Aunque… No me desagradaría tener a Mina-chan como nuera"-** Rió suavemente la señora y también los niños.

**_  
Cinco años más tarde…_**

Los protagonistas estaban recreándose en un parque muy concurrido; practicaban fútbol.

**-"¡Patea más fuerte!"-** Señalaba Shintaro al notar la debilidad con la que empujaba Minami la pelota.

**-"¡E-Esta bien, lo intentaré!"-** Asentaba con la cabeza la pequeña ruborizada.

**-"¡Un poco más fuerte!"-** Volvía a indicar el chico. Al parecer, Mina-chan no aprendía y volvía a errar.

**-"¡Oh, no sirvo para esto! ¡Soy muy tonta!"-** Lloraba la niña dejando de lado el juego.

Shintaro la abrazó con fuerza y luego puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza, acariciándola para animarla.

**-"Todo está bien. Yo te obligué a practicar conmigo"-** Le decía susurrándole al oído.

**-"¡No, tú no tuviste la culpa! ¡Yo quise aprender a jugar, pero soy un desastre!"-**Acotó tristemente y muy nerviosa.

**-"¡Eso no es cierto! Mejor jugamos a algo que te guste ¿A qué te gustaría jugar ahora mismo?"-**Le sonrió.

**-"¡Sí! ¡Podríamos jugar con mis muñecas!"-** Expresó la tierna niña.

**-"¡¿Muñecas?! Eh… Pero… Yo soy… Eh…"-** Dudaba queriendo dar excusas.

**-"¿Qué sucede, Shinta-kun? ¿Eso no te gusta?"-** Interrogó Minami con una triste y a la vez linda expresión en el rostro.

**-"E-Esta bien, pero jamás le cuentes a mis amigos que jugamos con muñecas ¿bien?"- **Recomendó Shintaro muy preocupado.

**-"¡Claro!"-** Dijo la siempre tímida chica, agradeciéndole con un gesto.

Las horas pasaron mientras los dos se divertían. Y, al día siguiente, cuando Shintaro despertó muy temprano en la mañana, vio un camión de mudanza al lado de su casa, que era el hogar de Minami.

Shintaro bajó a ver lo que ocurría, entonces vio salir a la pequeña de allí y le preguntó:

**-"¿Mina-chan? ¿Te vas a mudar?"-** Expresó muy angustiado.

**-"¡Shinta-kun! S-Sí…"-** Respondió ella bajando la mirada.

**-"¡P-Pero!"-** Exclamó impaciente.

**-"Mamá irá a trabajar a otra ciudad y le avisaron recién ayer en la tarde, mientras jugábamos; y me hizo empacar para salir lo más pronto posible, por eso…"-** Murmuró casi llorando.

**-"No puede ser, ¿Por cuánto te irás?"-** Cuestionó más preocupado.

**-"Viviremos allá…"- **

**-"¡No!"- **Negó rotundamente el joven girando la cabeza opacada por las palabras de su amiga.

**-"¡Oh, Shinta-kun!"-** Se lanzó a los brazos del niño buscando consuelo. Ambos lloraron demasiado, pues no querían separarse jamás. El camión esperaba por Minami, su mamá la llamó varias veces, y ella fue no sin antes hacer una promesa:

**-"¡Mina-chan prométeme que jamás te olvidarás de mí!"-** Le exclamó mientras tomaba su mano.

**-"¡Lo prometo!"-** Se despidió soltando su mano para dirigirse hacia el vehículo.

**-"¡Yo también prometo que nunca te olvidaré! ¡Y siempre te querré! ¡Adiós Mina-chan!"-** Corría persiguiendo al camión con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-"¡Adiós, Shinta-kun!"-** Alzaba la mano agitándola.

Así fue como en esa mañana nublada, sus caminos se separaron; dándole la bienvenida a otras experiencias a lo largo de los años posteriores.

A pesar de que los meses se pasaban en un _abrir y cerrar de ojos_, Shintaro extrañaba con el alma a su noble amiga. Acostumbraba sentarse al lado de su ventana y observar el cuarto vacío de Minami.

Los años pasaron prontamente… Los dos niños ya habían crecido, hasta convertirse en adultos...


	2. Escena 2

**ESCENA II: Reencuentro. **

**-"¡Shintaro-kun, ya son las nueve!"-** Llamaba una voz aguda al joven durmiente, haciéndolo despertar por el tono tan alto y los destellos del sol que atravesaba su ventana.

**-"¡Sí, voy mamá!"-** Mencionó levantándose parpadeando lentamente. Se puso ropa muy ligera: un polo blanco sin impresiones en él, una camisa negra que cubría las mangas del polo, un jean azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras. Bajó por las escaleras para desayunar y se sentó a beber yogurt en un plato con cereales de chocolate.

**-"¿Cómo va la banda?"-** Preguntó la madre abriendo un sobre de café para desayunar.

**-"Muy bien, creo… Takuya vendrá con los demás a llevarme hacia el estudio"-**Dijo entreabriendo los ojos y con seriedad.

**-"¿A qué hora volverán?"-** Consultó mientras divisaba el rostro de su hijo, sentada en frente del mismo.

**-"Sobre las once. Ayer sólo pudimos terminar de grabar una canción, a duras penas"-**indicó el joven terminando de comer.

**-"Cuídate, sabes que me preocupo"-** declaró mostrando sus sentimientos. Sonó una bocina, era Nobuto junto a los demás, quienes llamaron insistentemente a Shintaro. El acudió y se subió al auto.

Cuando volvieron a las 11 y media de grabar unas dos canciones más, Shintaro abrió la puerta con su llave sin hacer ruido, cuidando de que su madre no despertara. Iba con dirección al baño a tomar una ducha, cuando percibió una silueta en su habitación en su trayectoria. Se quedó pasmado al ver a una chica escultural leyendo un manga en pijama, recostada de pecho en su cama y comiendo una manzana.

**_-"¿Qué?"-_** Se preguntó mentalmente al verla. No quitó los ojos de ella, y al darse cuenta que la observaban, la muchacha alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros del joven, al cual saludó alegremente:

**-"¡Shinta-kun! ¡Eres tú, y estás muy flacucho!"-** Rió cerrando la historieta y yendo hacia él. Shintaro parecía perdido, pero no dejaba de verla con los ojos penetrantes. La madre escuchó el saludo y entró a ver qué pasaba.

**-"¿Qué sucede?"- **Lanzó inquietada dando pasos temblorosos.

**-"Mamá… ¿Quién es?"-** Preguntó él casi susurrando, pero eso no impidió que la chica escuchara.

**-"¡Qué gracioso es! ¿Verdad, madre?"-** Manifestó ella riendo más aún, con el dedo señalando el rostro de Shintaro.

**_'¿Madre?'_** Meditó la frase y la relacionó directamente con su pasado, entonces recordó quién era.

**-"¿Minami? ¡Minami!"-** Expresó con los ojos bien abiertos, retrocediendo un poco.

**-"¡Hasta que al fin adivinaste, idiota!"-** Confirmó dando un leve salto hacia él y abrazándolo casi asfixiándolo. La escena se tornó a compleja y tétrica por una parte. Shintaro aún estaba sorprendido, y también se denotaba un trivial desánimo.

**-"Mina-chan llegó ayer a Japón y vino a quedarse por un tiempo. Deben estar preguntándose qué ha sido de sus vidas el uno al otro; es mejor que conversen en la sala"-** Sugirió la madre del chico disponiéndose a dormir. Los dos, obedientemente, fueron hacia la sala y se sentaron: Minami en lo hondo del sofá, casi al centro; Shintaro en el brazo del mismo mueble, pensativo y sin palabras. Ella cortó el silencio y entabló:

**-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Así me recibes? ¿Sin nada que decir?"-** Indagó la señorita de cabello medio largo y negro purísimo, cruzando las piernas.

**-"¿Cómo… has estado?"-** Formuló atendiéndola con los ojos y dedicándole una extraña pero aceptable sonrisa.

**-"Muy bien, pero no he recibido ninguna carta tuya desde que me fui de Japón hace unos años ¿Qué te pasó?"-** Interrogó moviendo su cuerpo de manera que se aproximara un poco más a él.

**-"Pues… No sabía adónde habías ido, no me diste ni una pista, sólo te fuiste y ya, sin avisarme…"-** Inclinó la cabeza sobre su mano, para que ella no viera su rostro.

**-"¿Cómo que no? ¡Te mandé cinco mensajes a tu teléfono celular, pero nunca respondiste!"-** Se acercó aún más, casi tocándolo.

**-"¿Qué? ¡Ah! Supongo que fue cuando perdí mi móvil, desde entonces, tengo uno nuevo; Te llamé pero tampoco respondiste"-** Dijo despacio, sin quitar sus manos.

**-"¡Pero qué cruel es el destino! También me compré otro celular; Porque al cambiarme de país tenía que tener otro número, con el código de allá"-** Explicó apartando la mano del joven y poniéndola en su mejilla.

**-"Sí, es muy cruel ¿verdad? Todos éstos años me he preguntado dónde estarías"- **Sonrió dulcemente.

**-"Acaríciame, Shinta-kun. Quiero sentir tus frías manos de nuevo"-** Le respondió la sonrisa con otra más pícara. Él acató la orden deslizando los dedos en los pómulos en tanto la chica cerraba los ojos enrojecida.

**-"Estoy frío; y no me refiero a mis manos, sino a mi expresión. Me tomaste por sorpresa"-** Anunció dejando de acariciarla.

**-"Sigues siendo cortés… ¡Pues yo sí que he cambiado! Estar en Argentina tanto tiempo me ha hecho ver el mundo de una manera diferente"-** Señaló un poco decepcionada de que él ya no la tocara.

**-"Hablas como si fueses una filósofa reconocida"-** Echó a reír entre dientes, parándose dispuesto a caminar.

**-"¿Adónde vas?"-** Pronunció dubitativa.

**-"A dormir. Es un poco tarde ya, ¿No te parece? Tú también debes estar cansada. Como sea, buenas noches Mina-chan"-. **

Un color rojo recorrió la cara de la muchacha cuando Shintaro pronunció su nombre como lo solía hacer. Luego se paro también y siguió de cerca al joven. **–"Dormiré contigo"- **Señaló desplomándose sobre la cama y abrigándose muy bien.

**-"¡¿Qué?!"-** Exclamó el muchacho, pensando que era una broma.

**-"¡Ven, Shinta-kun! ¡Tu mamá ya me dio permiso!"-** Rió hacia adentro mientras lo invitaba a acostarse haciendo un gesto con la mano.

**-"¿C-Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No podemos dormir juntos!"-** Enfatizó un poco encolerizado y muy avergonzado, retrocediendo a pasos grandes de la tentación; pues la dama tenía un cuerpo fenomenal, con las curvas bien dibujadas y de un busto para envidiar.

**-"¿Por qué no? ¡Dormíamos juntos cuando éramos niños!"-** Protestó ella mirando el cabello negro lacio del chico, como estudiándolo.

**-"¡Lo sé pero ya no somos más unos niños!"-** Replicó más alterado.

-**"Ah, ya veo: Piensas que lo haremos o algo como eso ¡No te preocupes, no tomo a idiotas como tú!"-** Enfatizó tapándose toda la cara.

**-"¿De qué hablas? ¡Sé controlar mis deseos! (¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo?)"-**Miró sus manos sorprendido.

**-"¡Oh, Así que me deseas! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Sal de aquí!"- **Gritó ella ordenando desde adentro de las sábanas.

-**"¡No dije eso! No es que te desee a ti, me referí a que… **_(Pausó al verse que estaba en la puerta de su habitación, obedeciendo a la orden de la joven al decir que se retirara) _**¡Oye! ¿Por qué tengo yo que salir de mi habitación? ¡Eres tú la que debería…!"- **No terminó la oración, al observar salir caminando descalza del cuarto a su visitante, vistiendo sólo un short violeta corto y un polo que hacía juego con su pijama, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

**-"¡Me voy! Ya que soy un claro estorbo ¿No?"-** Le dijo mirándolo como una felina a punto de atacar.

Shintaro suspiró para tranquilizarse y vigiló cada paso de la señorita, acercándose a ella y denotando su rostro arrepentido. Luego, dando otro suspiro pensó **_–"¿Dónde quedó la dulce y simpática Minami?"-_** Avecinando que sus problemas habían empezado con la llegada de la chica.


	3. Escena 3

**ESCENA III: Novedades. **

La joven despertó en la cama de Shintaro, dio un saltito para ponerse de pié a penas parpadeó. Bajó por las escaleras de madera y vió al joven desayunando.

**-"Buenos días, siéntate por favor"-** Asistió él amablemente.

**-"¿Y tu madre?"-** Preguntó al no verla.

**-"Fue a comprar verduras, regresa en una hora"-** Contó sin mirarla, mientras sostenía un sándwich de queso en las manos.

Ella se sentó distrayéndose con los cuadros que colgaban en las cuatro paredes. Un minuto después, tomó otro sándwich y empezó a masticar. Hubo un silencio absoluto. Shintaro se dispuso a salir cuando Minami lo miró aturdida:

**-"¿Irás a trabajar?"-** Preguntó con curiosidad y ánimo.

**-"Ajá. Algo así"- **murmuró como para que no la escuchara, inexpresivamente.

**-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"-** Se levantó de la silla con esperanzas, dedicándole una sonrisa.

**-"¿Después de lo de ayer? ¡Hiciste que te pidiera disculpas y dormí en el suelo!"-**Exclamó molesto agarrando las llaves.

**-"¡Como quieras! ¡Eres un tonto!"-** Cambió rápido la expresión y volvió a sentarse enojadísima.

El empezó a jugar con sus llaves, meciéndolas con fuerza, meditando sobre algo. Luego dijo muy despacio **–"Dije a mamá que regresaré para el almuerzo"-** Y se fue. Minami sostuvo la mirada la puerta y lanzó una taza hacia ella **–"¡Díselo tú mismo!"-** Enfatizó furiosa.

Al caminar muy lentamente, Shintaro se sintió nada avispado, con una melancolía única, tal como un suicida a punto de cometer el acto. Llegó al estudio como si le doliera todo el cuerpo. Takuya, su amigo, lo recibió con ironía mirando su aspecto:

**-"Ahí va el siempre alegre Shintaro"- **

**-"Déjame en paz… ¿Y los demás?"-** Preguntó al no divisar ni una sola alma.

**-"Llegaste muy tarde, amigo. No ensayamos, sólo discutimos algunos puntos, pero la reunión terminó hace como media hora. Yo me quedé para afinar un poco mi guitarra, no tengo idea de donde fueron los demás"- **Manifestó con un tono acelerado, sacudiendo su guitarra acústica.

**-"Uhm… Supongo que debo regresar por donde vine"-** Dijo con voz bajita bajando los hombros.

**-"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué te sucede?"-** Exclamó examinándolo y sosteniendo la guitarra.

**-"¿Recuerdas que te conté que en mi infancia tenía a alguien muy especial**?"- Aclamó con más fuerza, recostándose en la pared blanca.

**-"Sí, ¿Nanami, cierto?"- **Dudó.

**-"Minami"- **Aclaró y prosiguió:** -"Bueno, te dije que ya no recibí noticia alguna de ella, como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra; Pero ayer fue a mi casa y planea quedarse un tiempo. Pero, ya no es la misma, es completamente distinta de la niñita dulce y tímida, es más como una chica loca y divertida"-** Expresó seriamente pero sosegado. Takuya lo entendió perfectamente.

**-"¿Y eso no te gusta? Me parece que aún es pronto para juzgarla, llegó recién ayer ¿No? Deberías darle una oportunidad y entenderla. Las personas cambian, Shinta"-** Aconsejó desviando la mirada. Antes de que Shintaro respondiese, Una mujer de aproximadamente la misma edad de Takuya se acercó y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos en el cabello de éste, sosteniendo con el otro brazo a un bebé y saludando con la cabeza a Shintaro, él le devolvió el saludo.

**-"¡Risa-chan! ¿Por qué has venido? Aún estás débil, no debiste. Vámonos"-**Pronunció Takuya impresionado, parándose para besar la frente de la joven.

**-"Ya estoy bien, además nuestro hijo quería conocer el lugar en donde trabajas"-** Dijo la muchacha soltando una risita. Takuya se disculpó con Shintaro haciendo un gesto, pidiendo permiso para que se marchasen los tres. Shintaro entendió y lo permitió, marchándose él también, en otra dirección, volteando a ver a su amigo sonreírles a su mujer y a su hijo. La felicidad de éste, lo dejaba pensativo y a la vez desecho. Llegó a su hogar, abriendo la puerta lentamente, vió a primera escena a Minami en la sala, empinándose para agarrar una caja, que estaba en un estante alto, casi perdía el equilibrio y se iba a caer; Shintaro se reunió con ella para salvarla de un golpe estremecedor.

**-"¡Oh! ¿Estás bien?"-** Mencionó ella al caer con él al suelo. En unos segundos, él ya se había compuesto.

**"¿Qué demonios hacías? ¡Pudiste haberte golpeado!"-** Exclamó el joven ayudándola a pararse.

**-"Ya sé pero me llamó la atención esa cajita rosa ¿Qué guardas allí?"-** Pronunció con la sonrisa traviesa, jalando la cremallera de la casaca del chico, como para persuadirle.

**-"No te incumbe ¿O sí?"-** Sentenció medio avergonzado y molesto.

**-"Uff… Entiendo, Sigues molesto. Tal vez esto te alegre"-** Sujetó las manos del muchacho con fuerza y lo llevó hacia la cocina, siguiendo: **-"¡Te prepare el almuerzo!"-**

Shintaro asintió afirmándolo** –"Huele bien, gracias"- **Parecía más animado. Mina-chan puso los brazos detrás, como un infante siendo felicitada por su profesora, al terminar con éxito la tarea.

Se sentaron a la mesa a almorzar. Era bistec de carne frito con patatas fritas.

**-"¿Te gusta?"-** Preguntó sonriente.

**-"¡Delicioso! ¡No es para nada como la comida japonesa, pero me gusta!"-**Asintió otra vez.

**-"Es lógico, es una comida argentina muy deliciosa, la aprendí a hacer allá. Por cierto, ahora que el ambiente está un poco menos tenso ¿En qué andas?"-**Inquirió la bella chica.

**-"Uh, pues, toco la batería en una banda"-** Respondió saboreando la jugosa carne.

**-"¡Woah! ¡Debe ser genial, una banda! ¿Cómo se llama?"-** Preguntó interesada

**-"UVERworld…"-** Expuso sin mirarla, tomando unas patatas con la mano y poniéndolas en la boca.

**-"Uh… Te has vuelto muy aburrido, Shinta-kun"- **Le dijo guiñándole un ojo para que le prestara atención.

**-"Así somos los músicos"-**

**-"Eso no es verdad, en Argentina los músicos son tan rebeldes y habladores ¡Un ejemplo de vida!"-** Rió como si se tratara de un buen chiste.

**-"Aterriza ya, esto es Japón, si no te gusta puedes regresar a Argentina ahora mismo"-** Cuchicheó el joven.

**-"¡Qué grosero! ¡Y yo que te iba a pedir que me acompañes a caminar, extrañé este lugar!"-** Comentó un poco molesta, con las manos endurecidas.

**-"De todos modos no tengo tiempo, debo ver a alguien esta noche"- **

**-"¿A quién?"- **Minami hizo un gesto de insatisfacción.

**-"¡Eres demasiado curiosa!"-** Dijo terminando de comer y encaminándose hacia el lavaplatos. Luego de enjuagar su plato, mencionó cuidadosamente: **-"Iré a ver a mi novia"-**

Minami se sorprendió y se puso un poco pálida. Después de unos segundos sin hablar dijo con una sonrisa fingida: **-"Ah, vaya ¡Que novedad! Tú, una novia ¿Eh? ¡Con ese genio! ¡Es raro que alguien te aguante!"-** Shintaro se acercó más y más a ella sin decir palabra alguna, pero con los ojos indiferentes. Minami bajó la mirada, sin saber por qué; El joven tomó sus mejillas, levantando el rostro de la fémina con mucho cuidado y empujándola despacio contra la pared.

**-"Dime qué piensas sobre eso, sobre tener una novia"- **

**-"¿Por qué tendría que opinar? ¡No me importa! Espero que no le estés causando problemas"-** Puntualizó simulando estar muy contenta.

**-"¿De verdad no te importa?, porque si a ti te hiere podría terminar con ella en éste momento"-** Manifestó acariciando su cabello con las manos. Minami estaba confundida y a la vez pasmada, sus ojos de repente se abrieron más y sus labios querían expresar una sincera respuesta.

**-"¡B-R-O-M-E-O!"-** Deletreó Shintaro en tono de burla y la soltó de inmediato.

Minami quedó paralizada y luego se repuso, cogiendo la casaca una vez más al joven que ya se iba y lo besó en los labios muy fuertemente.

**-"¡Mi…!"- **

**-"¡Yo también bromeo! ¿Haz visto?"-** Alardeó la pelinegra retirándose a la habitación de Shinta a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras éste se quedó detrás de la puerta confundido.


	4. Escena 4

**Escena IV: Ilusión.**

Unas horas después, la madre de Shintaro los llamó para a cenar; Ambos se notaban nerviosos y no podían tener ni el mínimo contacto visual, así que la madre empezó hablando de algo para romper la pesada atmósfera:

**-"Emmm… Shintaro, ¿Cómo está Takuya-kun? ¿Y su esposa? ¿Y su niño?"- **

**-"Todo bien, supongo"-** Mencionó fríamente.

**-"¿Sí? Eso es bueno… Deberías invitarlos a cenar alguna vez"- **

**-"Ah…"-** Hizo un seco gesto de aceptación y dio un leve vistazo a la comida de su acompañante, luego se retiró con un suspiro. En cuanto Minami terminó su cena, se dirigió al jardín detrás de la casa, sintió unas frías manos sosteniendo su espalda, entonces volteó a mirar:

**-"¿Porqué hiciste eso? "-** Exclamó Shintaro, quien era el que estaba atrás.

**-"¡Shinta-kun!"-** Acotó ella sorprendida.

**-"Nunca… ¡NUNCA MÁS LO HAGAS! ¿HAS ENTENDIDO?"-** Gritó malhumorado.

La chica salió corriendo avergonzada. Al siguiente día, cuando el joven procedía a cepillarse los dientes, escuchó el timbre de su celular, así que fue a contestar: Era Akira, su amigo de la banda. Le dijo que vaya para allá inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo, vio riendo a todos sus amigos:

**-"¿Eh? ¿De qué se ríen tanto todos?"-** Preguntó Shintaro inocentemente.

**-"¡De ti, mira!"-** Dijo Takuya mostrándole un panfleto en donde se mostraba al baterista de niño, jugando a las muñecas, y debajo de él, decía: **_"¡A Shintaro (UVERworld) le gustaban las muñecas! ¿No es algo extraño? ^/^"-_**

**-"¿Quién… QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE?"-** Exclamó eufórico poniéndose rojo.

**-"¡No nos veas, no fuimos nosotros!"-** Dijeron todos a una sola voz.

**-"Aunque a mí me hubiese encantado hacer esto, lo cierto es que una chica andaba por ahí repartiendo éstos por todo el vecindario, si más no recuerdo, era muy hermosa y delgada"-** Dijo Nobuto recordando.

Hubo una pausa y luego Shintaro gritó:

**-"¡MINAMI, TE VOY A MATAR!"- **

Fue directamente a la muchacha, quien estaba en la terraza esperándolo.

**-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-** Dijo exaltadamente el joven, sacudiéndole los hombros.

**-"¿No te gustó? Yo sólo quería agradecer la caballerosidad que tuviste ayer al tratarme de esa manera 'Shin-chan', después de todo, es raro que un niño juegue a las muñecas, ¿verdad?"-** Rió la excéntrica Mina.

**-"¡Eres una…!"- **

**-"¡Dilo! ¡Dilo bien fuerte!"-** Enfatizó de una sola vez. El muchacho le tomó de los hombros acercándose para agresivamente darle un beso.

Pausa larga…

**-"¿Eh?"-** Dijo una aturdida Minami.

**-"No es eso… ¡Estaba molesto! Yo…"-** Enfatizó Shintaro sin mover sus manos.

**-"Si no quieres nada conmigo no lo hagas…"-** Manifestó ella casi susurrando.

**-"¿Ah?"- **

**-"¡Dije que si no quieres nada conmigo no me beses, estúpido!"-** Exclamó enojadísima y a la vez roja.

**-**"**Minami… Lo siento"-** Agachó la cabeza.

**-"¡Te amo, Shintaro!"-**

**-"Minami…"-**

**-"¡Siempre… Siempre lo hice… No sabes la alegría que me dio verte de nuevo; Poder verte sonreír una vez más, es algo que sólo cabía en mis sueños, pero cuando regresé, Shintaro estaba muy frío y hasta tenía una novia, ¿Es extraño, cierto? Pero es la realidad. Así que deja de ilusionarme, por favor… ¡Hiéreme! ¡Hiéreme mucho más para que empiece a odiarte!"-** Suspiró y de pronto unas cálidas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a tocar el suelo.

**-"Minami… Yo…"-** Sostuvo mientras quitaba sus manos delicadamente.

**-"¡Deja de decir mi nombre! Yo… regresaré a Argentina mañana"-**

**-"¿Qué? ¿No es muy pronto?"-** Dijo casi titubeando.

**-"Ya es hora de regresar, además tengo mi trabajo"- **

**-"Ya veo… ¿A qué hora?"-**

**-"Mi vuelo sale a las 3"- **

**-"Entonces…"-**

**-"Sí, supongo que éste es el adiós"-** Expresó ya más compuesta.

**-"…"-**

**-"¡Hey, Shintaro!"-**

**-"¿Uh?"-**

**-"Promete que no vendrás a buscarme y que no me llamarás jamás"-**

**-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que prometer algo así?"-** Exclamó abriendo rápido sus ojos.

**-"¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo o te enviaré una súper maldición que llegará hasta tus últimas generaciones!"- **Sonrió con lástima.

**-"No lo haré"- **

**-"¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños me propusiste matrimonio?"- **

**-"Ah…"- **Recordó avergonzado.

**-"¿Ves? Tu forma de pensar cambió cuando creciste; Eso es lo que necesito cambiar, porque aún creo en los cuentos de hadas, y en que Shintaro vendrá a salvarme con su espada y su caballo blanco Pero, eso es muy infantil ¿No? Debo cambiar y madurar, por eso… Promételo. Esta bien, de verdad estaré bien; Por favor…"-** Invitó a que uniera su meñique en símbolo de promesa. El accedió con mucha pena.

**-"Muchas gracias… Tamaki-kun"-**

**-"Minami…"-**

La escena se tornó llena de desesperanza y algunos destellos de luz suave…


	5. Escena 5 (Final)

**Escena V: Amor.**

Shintaro descansaba en la hamaca de su terraza, sin poder dormir, visualizó las estrellas, tratando de contarlas todas.

**-"Minami…"-** Pronunciaba su mente.

La noche había pasado, y el muchacho no concilió el sueño. Se dispuso a bajar para tomar el desayuno, y no vio más que a su madre.

**-"¿Y Minami?"- **

**-"¿Eh? Pero creí que se había despedido de ti, hace una hora se fue, y me dijo que ya se habían despedido…"-** Enfatizó la madre confundida.

**-"¡No!"-** Corrió hacia la salida, y luego más allá… Corrió hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron y finalmente se durmió en un parque, el mismo donde jugaban los dos niños hace años.

**-"Como siempre haciendo cosas a la ligera… Te has ido… ¡Soy un estúpido!"-** Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

**-"¡Basta! ¡Eso es algo que ya sabía pero no deberías gritarlo!"-** Dijo una delicada voz detrás de él. Cuando volteó, notó la presencia de Minami, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

**-"Tú… ¿No te habías ido?"-** Pronunció extrañado.

**-"Aún me queda una hora, así que decidí despedirme de éste lugar, ¿Recuerdas? Aquí nos conocimos por primera vez, también jugamos muchas veces, y hasta… me diste mi primer beso"- **

**-"Ah… Lo recuerdo… Estaba muy avergonzado, y lo hice a escondidas de mi madre, teníamos 8"- Sonrió** dulcemente recordando el pasado.

**-"Fueron años muy lindos, que pena que todo se desvanezca pronto"- **

**-"Quisiera que todo fuera como antes… Quiero que juguemos juntos y que nos riamos de las tonterías que hacía; Poder animarte y salir a comprar de la mano sin importar lo que los demás digan"- **

**-"Eso… es imposible"-**

**-"Minami…"-**

**-"Me iré en una hora, y no hay vuelta atrás; Además ya te dije que tengo una vida allá, y más importante, el chico que me gusta no me ama, ¿No es razón para que lo deje?"-** Dijo en voz baja.

**-"Detente…"-**

**-"Disculpa, no quise hacerte sentir mal confesándote de nuevo lo que siento…"-**

**-"No, me refiero a que… ¡Deja de decir que no te amo cuando ni siquiera sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos!"-** Exclamó casi gritando y tomándola de la cintura.

**-"¿Tamaki-kun?"- **

**-"No… No me llames así"-** La abrazó fuertemente.

**-"Pero… ¡Te dije que no iba a ser más familiar contigo! ¡Hicimos una promesa**!"- Enfatizó a punto de llorar.

**-"Lo sé"- **

**-"¿Entonces por qué?"-**

**-"Mina-chan… ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!"- **Dijo entusiasmado abrazándola más fuerte.

**-"¿Perdón?"-** La confusión rodeaba su mente.

**-"Mina-chan, eres muy cruel, te fuiste a Argentina y me dejaste solo, todas las noches pensaba en ti y contemplaba las estrellas para averiguar dónde te encontrabas, pero ¿sabes? Encontré algo que hacer, y ahora toco la batería en una banda, pronto nos haremos muy famosos, yo siempre creo eso. Además, aún vivo con mi madre porque no tengo las fuerzas para dejarla sola, ella es la única persona que me orienta; ¿Te acuerdas de Roki, mi mascota? Murió hace tres años atrás, lo extraño mucho y…"-**

**-"Tamaki-kun… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?"-**

**-"No te di la bienvenida cuando llegaste, ¿verdad? Tampoco te conté mucho acerca de todos estos años; La verdad es que me sentí desesperado al no saber más de ti, por eso… No te vayas… No me vuelvas a dejar"-** Susurró a su oído.

**-"¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loco! ¡Tú ya tienes una novia! ¿Y ahora me pides que deje todo y venga contigo?"-**

**-"No, sólo te pido que no te vayas"-**

**-"Tamaki-kun… Esto es…"- **

**-"Sí, esto es lo que siento por ti. Mina-chan, te amo"-**

**-"¿Me… amas?"- **Se quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras del joven.

**-"Por eso… Quédate conmigo, y no me llames 'Tamaki-kun' otra vez"-**

**-"¡Eres un caso perdido! ¡Realmente eres un idiota!"-** Rió la chica recibiendo el abrazo y tomando su cabeza, como consolándolo.

**-"Lo soy, por eso te escogí"- **

**-"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué diablos estás insinuando? Justo cuando todo se ponía tan lindo… ¡Jum!"-** Dijo molesta, a lo que Shintaro respondió con un suave beso que adormeció el temperamento de Minami.

**-"Minami"- **

**-"¿Uh?"-**

**-"Yo no soy un príncipe, y tampoco tengo una espada, eso sólo es cosa de mangas y ficción, pero… Te protegeré, siempre que te tenga lo haré, y esa sí es una promesa"-** Le mostró su dedo meñique para sellar el pacto, a lo que Mina-chan rechazó y le dijo seriamente:

**-"No. Esta promesa no se sella con el meñique, sino con el corazón"-**

**-"Ah… Tienes razón"-** Sonrió y entrelazó las manos de ambos para ir directo a su casa, en donde la madre de Shintaro se sorprendió de verlos.

**-"¿Qué? ¡Mina-chan pensé que…"-**

**-"¡Madre, he vuelto!"-** Saludó la chica.

**-"Minami ha vuelto para quedarse, después de todo nos casaremos**"- Confesó el avergonzado Shintaro.

**-"¿Eh?"-** Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**-"Uh, He pensado en que debería sentar cabeza como mi amigo Takuya, ¿No lo crees? Por eso, te pido que nos des tu bendición, madre"- **

**-"¡Ah! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Por fin! ¡Claro que les doy mi bendición! ¡Minami, cuida bien de Shintaro a partir de ahora, por favor!"-** Suspiró la madre con ánimos de llorar de felicidad.

**-"¡Cla-Claro, madre!"-** Dijo Minami aún aturdida.

**-"Bien, hablaré con tus padres para que lo permitan, ¿Me das su número después?"- Preguntó inspirado.**

**-"Sí… ¿Shintaro?"-**

**-"Dime…"-**

**-"¿Qué pasará con tu novia?"-** Dijo un poco preocupada.

**-"Ah, eso es lo que también me pregunto, lo olvidé con tanta conmoción"-**Mencionó la madre.

**-"Hablaré con ella, es obvio que le diré que estoy saliendo con alguien, bueno… que ya es mi prometida…"** Dijo seriamente tomando un vaso con agua.

**-"Bien, bien, entonces solucionado, me siento mal por la otra chica pero al menos ustedes podrán ser felices, ¿No? Y lo mejor es que se mudarán, así yo ya no les estorbaré más"-** Expresó la mamá contenta.

**-"No, madre, no tiene que hacer eso… ¡Estaremos muy feliz si nos acompaña! ¿Verdad, Shintaro?"- **

**-"Así es, mamá, no nos estorbas"-**

**-"No, no. Yo ya viví mi vida, es hora de que ustedes empiecen a vivir la suya, yo estaré bien, sólo visítenme cuando tengan tiempo, ¿Si?"-**

**-"Madre… Lo haremos"- Acotó el chico relajado. **

**-"Entonces, empezaré a cocinar para ti de ahora en adelante, ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un "Mate" ahora mismo?"-** Exclamó Mina entusiasmada.

**-"¿"Mate"? ¿A caso es una comida Argentina?"-**

**-"Es una bebida, ¡Estoy segura de que te encantará!"-** Lo arrastró hasta la cocina, mientras la madre los veía con ternura.

Y esa fue la historia de dos jóvenes con alma de niños buscando la felicidad, sin saber que ya la habían encontrado; después de todo, existe un dicho que dice: "_La felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina_". Y tú… ¿Ya la encontraste? ...


End file.
